


the golfbidh

by CaptainReina



Series: the pets ?? [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fish, M/M, cat ??, fISJ, patto ur catto, pet fish, seque;l
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainReina/pseuds/CaptainReina
Summary: sequel to sorkari's "the pogeon" warning: fish death





	the golfbidh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sorkari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorkari/gifts).



> for the love of my life ! !

Eren went to the store =. He was sad after his mom died rip carla? So he get a fish well he went to the store and he ask the clerk

"where are the pets?"

""'uhh wer a gas station we dont have pets"

"oh " eren left and thewn went to a pet store "hi where are thwe oets?"

"oh hey i love you" the other pet stor e clerk said"

you do?" erem yowled to the heavens\

"i do!" the clerk said. eren blinked rinky dink at the clerk and forwned.

"i just came here for the pets" he said. te clerk was beryu sad at being ignoredd 9see: REJECTED) and then very angry, he could not deni erne service but he could make him have the worst expwrienc. . .. .

"ok come back here," he said walking away from the counter.

"where are the pupperinos ? ?anbd catos?"

"ohho no those are bery LAME pets, we are gona get u the COOLEST pet ;))))" the angery clerk said snixkering (buyt astill sevretly angry. hes being nefarious. ebol laugh).

"i thought fish were for eating" er n sad but the clerk shoved him at a tank and screamed "PINK ONE"

so eren pinked one and it was the smallest teeny tiny levi sized goldfish EBAR . it gave him goldfish eyes which are very blank and much less cute than puppy eyes, and eren fell inlive. he went to the counter and bought it and the clerk howled with laughyer

"muahaha you now have the LAMERST PET EVERY now nobody will be your friend!"

eren got sad but decide the clerk was lying and went home. he got a nice taknk and a pretty castle the fish that liced in ! he popped in and out and in and out and in and eren wondered if his fishy was a little goofed . his fishy also would never eat unless aaron made him.

they were best friend s!

the nlevi came ober! they were date, eren french kissyd hkim by the door. Lei was moving in! he had a catto named patto, and eren loved him so much! he was the cutest catto ecer. patto was a good boy THE GOODEST BOY even when he knocked over their glasses or got cat litter everywhere or papped erens peets or ate erens goldfish.

"LEVI" eren screamed "YOUR DUMB CAT ATE MY FISH"

eren cried a river and it washed them out of the house. levi chokd a little and almost died but eren was just tapping his foot impatiently like bitch either die or hurry uo and dont, i got questions,

and eren was ? pissed goldfish are real pets! maybe he should let this go, he thought,  _its just a fish_  but then he thought agaoin. .  _it is just a fish but levis such a DOIC_

"fuck OFFA mEe" ihe yelled and then judo kicked levi to outer s;ace. levi lives on mars now and eren cried until he died of dehydration


End file.
